An Unnatural Occurence
by yuki980
Summary: All it took is one patrol and their lives changed forever... (A Touken Ranbu fan fiction with A/B/O dynamics. If you happen to not like Manba being seme, then I suggest that you do not read this)


Author's Notes: This is going to be my first Touken Ranbu fan fiction and I AM ON MY KNEES, PROFUSELY APOLOGIZING ABOUT WHAT I'M ABOUT TO WRITE. To be honest, I never played Touken Ranbu because of three reasons. 1) It's only in Japan (even though Wikia have their own ways of getting the game), 2) It's full of old Japanese words that I CANNOT READ, and 3) I am just too lazy to do it, especially when you're a college student. I admit that I like the fandom but something really bugged me.

OK, so in the game, and maybe on the upcoming anime series, Yamanbagiri Kunihiro is this guy who just repeatedly says that he's not a fake sword. Usually, that kind of attitude makes me love them but I think he's kinda… overboard? That weakness is what also leads him to be mostly the receiving ends of the ships he is involved with and I want to change that. I do think that as a(n) indirect fangirl, I deserve to change things for my own tastes. I just hope that you will all like it because as I write this, I am intentionally making them OOC so people would know that I am writing a fan fiction.

Summary: An expedition goes wrong and the master and Yamanbagiri Kunihiro are the ones who must fix the trouble… But how can they solve when a spell turns every sword, except for the fake uchigatana, to be all submissive in nature?

Warnings: Crude language, intentional OOC, A/B/O dynamics, slightly sadist! Manba

Disclaimer: I don't own Touken Ranbu or anything related to it because if I did own it, it'll be full of shit like this and people won't like it one bit haha… ha… This is so awkward. Kill me now.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Saniwa's (Master's) POV

 _What is this…? Why did this happen? I sent Yamanbagiri, Tsurumaru, Yagen, Mikazuki, and Juzumaru to an expedition… Perhaps one can even say it was just a patrol but they were attacked as they rounded up. What I don't understand is the changes of behavior from all of the swords… the tantou, wakizashi, uchigatana, tachi, oodachi, and yari are acting so… unlike themselves. Midare, Gokotai, Namazuo, Iwatooshi… All of them; they are acting as if they're trying to please me… as if they see me as a true master than their friend._

 _As saniwa, I made sure that I treat all these beautiful swords as friends, not as servants. If this is going to work out, I need them to establish their trust on me and mine on them. It took a bit of time but we made it through. I was happy when they were no longer afraid of me and… now THIS happened._

 _What's also the worst part is Yamanbagiri; unlike the others, he seems to be… aggressive at times. The Manba I know mutters about him not being a fake one, attempting to keep himself subtle, and rejects any kinds of compliments thrown at him. This Manba now is so… different. He's more quiet and passive now, even if I tease him by calling him "pretty." He didn't react all, in fact, he just glanced at me before gazing at some space… Why is this happening to them? Why aren't I affected in the same way they are?_

 _I wish I have a cure. I have called for help to my other friends back in the future but none of them know of this condition. However, my other friend, who is also a saniwa on her world, suspected that a mountain witch cursed my friends._

 _I do remember that when I have attempted to persuade Yamanbagiri to scout out for the sorceress, his only reply is that it was not his job to kill the witch, that it was the original's job to do it since he's only a fake. I have tried reasoning with him but he didn't listen to me. Thus, the mountain witch mission, to which I was forced to, was given to Ichigo Hitofuri, Nihongou, Doudanuki Masakuni, Otegine, and Yamabushi Kunihiro. They returned with bruises at that time but they reassured me that the hag was gone… But Ichigo said that the woman said something unnatural and unexplainable before she died._

 _Did she curse the swords? If so, why is Yamanbagiri different from everyone else now? Why is he only the one who would be aggressive while all the rest are trying to be meek on their own ways…? Why? I may never know why but I swear that I will find a cure… I will heal my friends. I will find a way, even if it kills me to do so…!_

 **Normal POV**

Mitsutada was in charge of cooking for the night while Honebami, Urashima, and Horikawa helped him with the dishes and the table. Namazuo, Shinano, Gotou, and Uguisumaru are in the horse stables, doing their duties. Kogitsunemaru, Imanotsurugi, Juzumaru, Kosetsu, and Aizen should be in the fields, tending to the agriculture their master had created throughout her years as saniwa, even though it was already afternoon. The remaining swords and lances should either be in the living room, watching some horror movies.

Saniwa was in her office, busying herself on finding a cure for her swords. Everything was just so weird. It was weird that Horikawa was not latching himself to Izuminokami; it was weird to see that Kashuu and Yasusada are being friendly towards each other; it was weird for Hasebe to be… warm and much, much, much less uptight. Heck, even Ookurikara was not the same one! He was adoring flowers and nature when he usually just… passes by them without a bat of an eyelash. Though he can never seem to ignore cats or kittens in general, that one fact did not change, thankfully.

She only wanted their old selves back. She appreciates all the help she gets but she wants their old selves back. Despite her best efforts, she still got no results of a cure. She wanted to scream and curse in frustration. What can she hope to do now? Scratching her head, she put all away her scrolls and books on the shelves neatly before deciding to join the swords on their cinematic event.

The roars of the television and the screams of the swords had her chuckling. They obviously could kill without a single thought but they are deathly afraid of fictional ghosts. As she opened the door by sliding it, she could not believe her eyes. In front of the proximity of the television is Yamanbagiri, looking all bored and listless… while most of the swords are too much close to his side. Hotarumaru, Yagen, Midare, Gokotai, Ishikirimaru… they were hiding their faces in fear using Manba's slightly ripped cloak. The rest were holding onto his arm and clothes and yet, there was no response from the blonde sword.

This was another surprise for her for the most part. Manba sometimes reacts to horror movies because of the tantou's screams but now, his eyes are blank. His face is void of any fear or horror; it was just one blank stare towards the television.

Clearing her throat, everyone turned their heads on her, missing the jumpscare on the movie, while she put a smile on her face. All of the swords, with the exception of Yamanbagiri again, held looks of relief as they saw her and cried happily at her direction. Nikkari was the first one to do so anyway, "My, my, Saniwa. I must say that this movie is filled with horrific scenes that I can no longer prepare myself." Midare pouted yet proudly declared something that most swords did not expect hearing, "Well, Nikkari-kun just became a scaredy cat now!" This uplifted the mood for a bit as more swords took turns on teasing the emerald-haired sword. Yet again, Manba was doing nothing and just resumed on watching the movie while everyone else chatted away.

Saniwa scooted inside and smiled gently at every sword she sees. Despite the attitude change, they were more or less the same. They were still friendly and happy, even though they do not seem to notice what is wrong with them. Soon enough, the movie was finished and only Manba was able to watch without yelling out anything. Everyone else was happily talking to Saniwa and each other that they did not notice the cloaked sword leave the room.

Horikawa politely knocked on the opened door after a few minutes to declare that their lunch was ready. Saniwa was dragged by those sweet humanized swords and began to notice the absence of the cloaked personification. She had to create up some excuse to free herself from the swords for a moment to find Yamanbagiri. They all seem to buy the story about her forgetting some things in her room. For them, it was normal for Saniwa to forget things, after all. With that alibi standing up, she hurriedly bid them a good lunch before running off to find the blonde…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Saniwa found Yamanbagiri atop of a sakura (cherry blossoms) tree, perched up on a huge branch comfortably while being surrounded by a few number of birds. He was still staring out in an open space and just doing nothing. Occasionally, back in the past days she remembered, Yamanbagiri loved watching these petals bloom and it never fails him to smile but now, there was none.

"Manba!" She called out, "Why don't you come and eat with us now?" The blonde averted his gaze to her before muttering a reply, "… I'll eat later. Go and join them, Saniwa…" The poor girl did her best to hide her frown as she still contemplated at how Manba's tone of voice also changed too. It used to be melodic but now, it was purely monotone. She couldn't handle it anymore that she just told him that she would be expecting him to eat later.

When she came back, everyone was in the room, happily eating their food. It seems that the people in charge of horse and plant duties are now as well. Jiroutachi noticed the downed look on her face before he boomed out in a loud voice, alerting the others. "COME ON, ARUJI (also saniwa/master)! LET'S GO EAT NOW! THE FOOD WON'T BE GOOD IF IT'S COLD! YOU YOURSELF TOLD US THAT!"

They all nodded in agreement as they beckoned her to their side, to which she did with a smile. This sight further motivated her on finding a cure. As much as she loves at how they are acting, they still needed to get their old selves back.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

OK, I'll have to stop there for now. I'm sorry that I keep on insinuating what saniwa would do and how the swords are right now. Urgh, I need a beta reader. HALP. PLEASE. HALP MEH. I want fan people to enjoy what I right and if I do it on my own, it won't be good. But thanks for reading, I'll make sure to make another chapter for you all. I'll try to get all of them in a chapter so uhhh… BEAR WITH MEH, PWEASE? PWETTY PWEASE WITH A CHEWWY ON TOWP?


End file.
